Lend me your wings, in exchange for my heart
by FistOfTheMortalFlames
Summary: Yuuichi stumbles upon a crying girl while on his way to sign up for his new school. One who dreams of flying, and someone to help her get there. Can Yuuichi help this girl achieve what seems impossible? Read and Review please


Looking at the sight in front of me, a spring weathered background, a beat up chicken cage, with one chicken inside it, and a beautiful girl crying silently. This sight looks like one to put in a magazine, besides the tears. My heart has been thudding unusually fast since I caught sight of this girl, and my stomach felt as if it were hanging about a foot below where it usually sat. This girl had shoulder length brown hair, thin eye brows, and very deep, green eyes. I know I don't even know who she is, but there's no mistaking the speed at which heart is beating.

"Oi, Excuse me are you o-" The girl suddenly turned around, immediately examining every inch if my being. "Say, why are you looking at me li-"

"Hey, Can you fly?" The girls green eyes lit up as the words left her mouth. With tears not yet dry still on her face, could this girl really be talking about such an odd thing?

This was kind of weird, back in the town I had just left, the girls that were involved in my life all fell in the category of pretty, but this girl's beauty was different; I felt as If I took my eyes off of her, I might break down. "I don't think I can, neither of my parents had wings, but why the weird que-"

"No no, You can definitely fly, I can feel it. Will you become my wings and help me soar through the sky?" Still, her eyes were glowing, the smile upon her face made me feel weird.

My heart was beating uncontrollably, and my thoughts were flustered. A breeze swept by this area, and the brown haired girl's scent surrounded my nose, the sweetest thing I've smelled in a while, this girl seemed to be conquering my senses.

"M-my name is Yuuichi Aizawa, and, and yours is?"

"Noe Isurugi." This girl spoke so nonchalantly , it seems like she lost interest when the conversation was not on a silly subject.

As I thought about what else to say, I noticed Noe pointing towards the sky, before her beautifully musical voice rang once more. "Yuuichi, will you help me reach the skies?"

"If it's possible, then yes, I'll get you to the skies. Before I help you however, I would like you to tell me how to get to the guidance counselors office, I need to make sure I'm assigned the right classes before tomorrow, which will be my first day here." Originally, the reason I came across Noe only because I happened to be walking towards the school, and questioned why she was by herself in such a lively looking environment.

"Right, I can definitely show you where that is, just one second." She spun 180 degrees towards the chicken before shouting "Jibeta I'll see you tomorrow"

With that, Noe turned back towards me, and began walking and singing a weird tune.

"There's a roach on Yuuichi's head, there's also a roach under Yuuichi's Shoe, There's a roach on Yuuichi's butt, there's a roach in Shini'chi-"

"Noe?" I noticed as she was about to say someone's name, she abruptly ceased both her walking and singing.

"Yuuichi, can we be friends?"

"Sure Noe, you seem very nice." I questioned her motives, but smiled on as the thought of Noe regularly spending time with me swirled in my head, I can only imagine the fun times I would have, with such a weird girl.

A small approving smile formed upon Noe's face. "Okay! So lets continue to the guidance counselor's office.

Glad to be away from the cold weather of my previous town, I followed Noe towards the school, while she spoke of things like her deceased chicken, Raigomaru. From what I gather, this girls closest friend was Jibeta, the chicken in the cage I first met her at, also she dreamed of flying, despite not having her own wings to do so. So odd were these thoughts, but she was odd herself, and didn't even think twice about saying things.

"Say Noe, do you have any human friends?" This was kind of straightforward, but justifiable.

"Not anymore, I had one friend, but he didn't need me in his life." The brown haired girl just smiled at me as she said this.

Did she need to say it like that? The way she said it made it seem as though it were unimportant, but her eyes didn't deceive me at all.

"How important was he?"

"He was the first boy I fell in love with, and the first boy to break my heart as well."

Noe's expression was a bit more serious now, and it looked as if she might cry any second now. I didn't want her to cry, but I did want to know more about that boy she was in love with.

"Was he the one you were about to mention before?"

"Shini'chiro, he had wings just like yours. He told me he liked me, but I knew it wasn't enough. He was in love with someone who could never fly, but even I knew that he was destined to make her soar through the air, using his wings. He was cute, and had a really kind heart, but the best things about him were his artistic skills, and the dance he lead." Noe dropped her head, and no sooner did the tears begin to fall, she didn't make any noise as the tears fell, she just stood there. "He was already flying, way before I met him, there was no way I could have been with him."

Noe was really calm as she spoke about this guy, again I wasn't fooled, as she hid her face from me, I could see the tears falling. "Hey Noe, I know im not as good as this guy, but if you want to fly, I'll definitely help you accomplish that goal."

Noe began wiping her face, she took a few deep breathes and raised her head. Once more, her eyes shone, and a smile had been put on her face. "Yes, I believe you'll have me soaring through the sky in no time. Hey, this is the school, pretty, huh?" This sort of indicated that our talk of Shini'chiro was over, as she began her graceful walk again.

We had reached the school building, I saw a few kids looking at Noe and I, and they were also whispering, but I suppose if it didn't bother Noe… then I could definitely deal with it as well. From what I could tell, this school had A LOT of steps, and it was pretty big, meaning I would definitely get lost a few times. After making our way up 4 flights of stairs, we stopped at a hallway which seemed almost dead silent. Noe pointed to the first door on the left, Which had the words 'Guidance Counselor' written in black ink.

"Remember to be respectful, Kurosaki-sensei is very strict, but he wants everyone to do well, so you'll be fine as long and you remember your manners, and promise to do well in the classes he assigns you. Good luck, and I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to get home." With a quick wave Noe ran off. Turning my attention to the Guidance office, I wasn't worried in the slightest about anything, except if Noe Isurugi would keep her promise, and meet up with me the next day.


End file.
